


A New Addition

by hesitantaliien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantaliien/pseuds/hesitantaliien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to start his first band, high school student Gerard Way gets a pleasant surprise when he finds out the new boy at school plays guitar. Not only will he be a good addition to the band, maybe he'll be an even better addition to Gerard's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a heart attack in black hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> this is just kind of an intro, but things will start to pick up soon, so don't fret!

"Gerard Way, you get your ass back here right this minute!" my mother yelled after me as i quickly tried to escape the kitchen.

I grabbed my leather jacket and backpack, which conveniently had my sketchbook already in it, and hurried out the front door, slamming in behind me. I flipped out my cell phone and debated on who to call this time, Bob or Ray? I needed a place to stay for the night while Mom cooled off a little. Today's fight was about the fact that I decided to drop all my non required electives in school so I could take more art classes. That, combined with the fact that she came home from work today to see I had dyed my hair black had her in a bit of a bad mood.

At least I wasn't getting tattoos or piercings or anything. I'm terrified of needles. Not that I was going around telling everyone that. Didn't need to give the bullies another reason to pick on me. Hair dye isn't even permanent so I didn't think it would be a big deal. I guess I was wrong. I happened to leave out the fact that I had skipped school that day to stay home and dye my hair. 

All throughout the screaming fest between me and Mom my little brother Mikey was chuckling to himself and running upstairs probably so he could laugh hysterically in the privacy of his own messy room. The kid can be a giant shitbag sometimes, but he and I are really close so I don't always mind. 

I threw on my worn leather jacket and slung my bag on my back. I hurried down the street of my New Jersey town in case my mom realized I was still out front and decided to yell at me more. My fingers flew across the keyboard of my phone as I typed out a quick text to Ray.

_hey man, mind if i crash aat your place tonight? fight with mom_

I hoped Ray would answer quickly, seeing how it was starting to get dark, and cold as well. It was the middle of the fall so it wasn't freezing out, but as the sun continued to set, I knew I had to get inside soon. The sky was threatening rain and I didn't want to be forced back home because of a little rain.

A familiar vibration started in my pocket and I hurried to grab my phone. Thank god. A text from Ray.

_**sure dude doors open. fight bad?** _

_nothing that im not used to. see ya soon_

I sighed in relief and picked up my pace to get to Ray's house. The walk was only about 20 minutes to his house from mine and I didn't feel the chill anymore once I made it up the stairs and to his door. I was greeted by a  _whoosh_ of warm, nice smelling air, which I assumed was the remnants of dinner. I heard some shuffling from upstairs.

"Gerard? Is that you?" Ray called.

I headed toward the stairs where his voice was coming from and answered, "Yeah, it's me!"

His fluffy fro bounced around as he hopped down the stairs, skipping the last two. I smiled.

"He-eey, nice hair!" Ray grinned at me. "Is that why you weren't at school today?"

I nodded, "Also the reason why my mom is pissed at me," I paused. "But she doesn't know I skipped." 

Ray beckoned for me to follow him upstairs. He noticed the bag on my back, "Did you pack anything?"

"Nothing for school tomorrow, if that's what you mean. Just my sketchbook in here," Ray rolled his eyes at that. 

"Don't worry," he started at we entered his room, "you can borrow a clean shirt. But no underwear."

I punched his arm and moved the guitar off his bed so I could sit down. Ray's room was a typical teenage boy's room. The floor was littered with mostly black clothes and horror movie and music posters were plastered across the walls. We could watch horror movies for hours, Ray and I. All of our small friend group could. 

The group consisted of Mikey and I, Ray and Bob. Bob and I were juniors in school and Mikey and Ray were sophmores. We all had lunch together which rocked and we hung out after school most days. We all wanted to start a band together, but we didn't really sound complete yet. Bob drummed, Ray played guitar, Mikey was on bass, and I sang. All of us felt that we were missing something but we couldn't find anyone else who was as musically inclined and willing to play in the band.

Ray and I settled down on his king sized bed (the lucky bastard) and turned on a horror movie. I don't exactly remember falling asleep, but I was glad I did because I was completely exhausted from the scream fest and the cold walk over. I passed out before the movie even ended. But hey, at least I was in a better mood.  

 

 

 


	2. The mystery boy

"Wake up, shithead!" was the wonderful phrase I was woken up by. I stretched out my legs and sighed groggily as I fumbled with my twisted jeans. I had fallen asleep a lot earlier than I planned and never had the chance to borrow some sweats from Ray so I ended up uncomfortably sleeping in my black skinny jeans and white converse sneakers. I rubbed my eyes, forgetting about the eyeliner I was wearing. I was still in a relatively good mood though so I didn't mind.

Ray was already bustling around his room. He was an early riser type of guy so he had been up for quite a bit. I looked over at the little clock on his desk and it read 7:26. I assumed Ray had been up since some ungodly hour like 6 or something. 

"Sleep well, beauty queen?" Ray chuckled. He tossed an old Misfits shirt at me to wear. I didn't mind wearing the same jeans as yesterday, but the same shirt? No thanks. 

I rolled my eyes at him as I shed my plain black tee and traded it for the Misfits shirt. I had always been comfortable with quick changes of clothes like that in front of the guys, but more and more recently I was feeling self conscious about it. I wasn't really sure why, I felt perfectly fine about my body. Unless you count my unnaturally pale skin. I tried to shake of the feeling and quickly changed the subject, "So you have coffee, right?"

It was Ray's turn to roll his eyes at me. Everyone knew I had this uncontrollable coffee addiction. I don't know man, something about it just made me feel so great. It was like a drug or something. Not that I had ever done drugs before, I found the idea of it completely sickening, but coffee was another story.

"Yeah, there's probably some in the pot left over from my mom this morning. You can just heat it up in the microwave if it's cold," he finally told me.

I jumped out of bed and made my way downstairs to retrieve my coffee. There's no way I could make it through the whole day of school without at least one cup. While the coffee was warming up in the microwave, I made a quick stop in the bathroom. I checked out my hair, still looking extremely dark black. A smile crept on my lips, exposing my tiny teeth. I was quite pleased with the job I had done yesterday on my hair. My hazel green eyes stood out against the contrast of the black. My cheek bones were quite protruding and my cheeks were starting to hollow, probably due to the fact that I'd rather drink coffee than eat actual food.

I silently cursed Ray for not having any type of hair straightener or makeup. The smudged eyeliner from yesterday didn't look too bad, so I wasn't really worried. As much as I loved the guy's hair, I was so glad I didn't posses the same crazy fro as Ray. I finished up in the bathroom and hurried back to my coffee. I dumped the dark, warm liquid into a travel mug I found on a nearby shelf so I could drink it on the way to school. I considered stopping by my house on the way to pick up some shit for school, but I remembered I didn't bring home any books anyway. 

Ray came hopping down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a banana off the table and checked the time. It was 7:40 and school started at 8:15.

"You wanna drive today or walk?" Ray asked. I had my drivers licence and Ray had a car. Well, it was his mom's car, but she usually carpooled to work so the car was basically Ray's. He only had his permit, but he liked to drive at every opportunity he could.

I considered the weather outside before answering. The clouds were still threatening rain. "Let's drive. I don't know about you, but I'm not getting stuck in the rain, if it ever decides to rain."

"Sounds good to me," Ray stuffed some more of his banana into his mouth and I sipped my coffee, letting the liquid warm my insides as it slid smoothly down my throat.

Ray started to smirk and brought my attention back to him and away from my coffee. "What?" I questioned.

"Want a room for you and your sweet, sweet coffee?" he burst into laughter. I punched him in the arm again and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go," I mumbled. "I'm driving."

**************

Ray wasn't too happy about it, but he let me drive. We got to the school with quite a bit of time before the first bell. I sipped my coffee as we walked into the school. More often than not, there was a teacher waiting right inside the door. Today it was the English teacher, Mr. Wright. His name was a little ironic considering his job, I thought.

"Mr. Way, we've talked about this before," he waved a hand toward my travel mug of coffee.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, Mr. Wright, I take care of it," I continued drinking. I could feel his stare on the back of my head but I just waved it away. Ray walked next to me, laughing. 

The halls were flooded with students and I decided it would be a good idea to find Mikey and ask if Mom was in a better mood. I told Ray I'd see him at lunch and we parted ways. Luckily, Mikey's locker was in the same hall as mine and considering the time, I assumed he'd be there. As I approached his locker, I realized my assumption was wrong and he wasn't there.  _He's probably with Bob or something,_ I thought. Oh well, I'd see him at lunch. 

When I turned around to head back towards my own locker, I saw something I was not expecting. Well, more of a  _who_. There was this tiny kid, he couldn't have been more than 5 foot tall, weaving around the kids in the crowded halls, constantly looking back and forth between the paper in his hands and almost every single locker.  _New kid?_ I wondered. He looked pretty panicked and I felt kinda bad for him.

The closer he got to me, the faster my heart was beating. What the hell was I feeling right now? First the shirt thing this morning, now this new kid? I was just getting ready to walk over to him and ask if he needed a hand finding his locker when his face lit up and he made a sharp right turn and reached up to open the lock. I was still standing at Mikey's locker and it took me a good 30 seconds to realize he was at the locker 2 away from mine.

The halls were beginning to empty, but I didn't move an inch. I felt almost mesmerized by this awkward short kid. He had long black hair that rested slightly below his shoulders. There was a piercing in his lip and one in his nose. _Is that a neck tattoo?_ I gawked, noticing the little scorpion just below his ear. I could barely see it behind his hair, but when he moved just right, the tail stuck out. He wore all black, just like me. He had on some skinny jeans and I'm assuming a band shirt, but I was too busy looking at his face before to really notice.

Man, he had a nice face. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm not gay. Or... am I? Fuck, I don't know. I awkwardly shifted around and I realized he and I were the only people left in the hall. The insanely attractive kid was too busy staring at a piece of paper, which I guessed was his schedule, to see me. I didn't really want him to see me staring at him so I hurried off to homeroom, hoping I wouldn't be late. It wasn't until I sat down that I realized I was too busy staring at the new kid to actually go to my locker and get the shit I needed for the day. 

I shrugged. I was usually late to first period anyways, so I guess today I'll just be a little extra late so I can stop at my locker beforehand. But it was hard to concentrate on school when all I could think about was that short black haired boy who was too attractive for his own good. The only thing I really knew was that I was going to find out more about that kid, even if it killed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying everything so far!! don't forget to leave comments:)


	3. 3

The morning basically sped by, after the fact that I got detention in first period for being late, again.

"That's every day this week, Gerard!" Mr. Wright scolded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated English anyway so I didn't care if I was late. I wasn't too worried about the detention either, I'll just tell Mom I stayed extra time in the art room to draw.

Lunch finally rolled around and I was extremely relieved. I almost ran from the Chemistry room and meandered towards the cafeteria, keeping my eyes peeled for the attractive short boy. Unfortunately, I didn't see him anywhere. _I at least need to figure out that boys name.... but for now I'll call him Scorpion Boy I think..._ I thought to myself as I entered the cafeteria. It was loud and crowded, and I felt my face scrunch up at I met the various smells and sounds. Mikey, Ray, and Bob were already seated around our little table in the far corner of the room.

I tried to fake a reasonable happy face, but Mikey could always see right through it. I smiled as I tossed my bag on the floor and sat down, "Hey, guys!" I turned to Mikey, "How's Mom doin'?"

He stared at me, "She's fine, but how are you? You seem a little out of it, bro."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Got detention first period for being late again."

Ray and Bob eyed each other. They knew something else was up. I gave them the best death stare I could to stop them from saying anything before they even had the chance. I stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

My eyes danced around the room, searching for Scorpion Boy. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. Maybe he got lost and couldn't find the cafeteria. I started towards the bathroom right as Scorpion Boy turned into the room. My eyes widened and I felt my breath speed up. _What the fuck am I feeling right now? I don't even know this kid!_ I tried to hurry past him and he turned and gave me a shy smile. My heart melted at the sight of his beautiful face and i held up a timid hand before basically sprinting out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. My heart was racing. I felt like I was ready for a fire fight. I sank onto the floor and brought my hands to my head.

"Just breathe, Gerard..." I whispered to myself. Thank god no one else was in the bathroom. I didn't want to risk anyone walking in on me, so I pulled myself off the floor and over to the mirrors to inspect my hair a little. My face reminded me of someone who had just seen a ghost. I was as white as a sheet and my eyes were still wide. I cocked my head to the side a little and squinted my eyes.

"I think I'm gay..." I mumbled in a questioning tone, just loud enough so only I could hear it.

After calming myself down I little, I decided it would be safe to head back to lunch. "Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Ray questioned, before I even sat down. I brushed off his question and changed the subject.

I planned my next words carefully, "Did you guys hear there's a new kid?" I saw a hint of realization in Mikey's face. I hoped he wouldn't put two and two together and realize my overly strange behavior was caused by this mysterious Scorpion Boy.

"You mean the really short kid?" Mikey finally answered. "Yeah, he's in my Geometry class." That meant he was in same grade as Mikey. A tiny smile started to form on my face. No one had time to question my suddenly happy mood because the bell rang and everyone started off to their next class.

************

The rest of the school day went by in a blur, not that I was complaining. I hardly payed any attention in any of my classes, the only thing on my mind that was Scorpion Boy. _What the hell is his name?_ I thought, as I hurried down toward the detention room. Being late to class is one thing, but late to detention? That's just embarrassing.

"Mr. Way," started Mr. Wright. "Nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes. Just my luck that detention was with him today. I chose a seat in the far back of the room. There was about 12 of us in detention today, all for various reasons. I didn't personally know anyone else in the room, excluding Mr. Wright of course.

I settled down in my chair and put my backpack on my desk so I could hide behind it. Teachers usually hated this, but Mr. Wright was absorbed in writing some sort of important email so he didn't notice right away. I sighed. Part of me was hoping that I'd see Scorpion Boy in here. But I dismissed that thought right away. Why would someone get a detention on their first day in a new school?

I I doubted I would see him after detention got out. Most sane people left right when the bell rang. Either walking home, carpooling, or taking the bus. The people who stayed at school late where either in detention or getting high behind the school. Those people disgusted me. Who would do that to themselves? It wasn't like I hadn't considered drugs before, but I saw what could happen to people and I didn't want to be in deeper trouble with my mom than I already was.

"Backpack on the floor, Gerard," Mr. Wright interrupted my thoughts. I shoved my bag on the floor, making a bit more noise than was really necessary. Mr. Wright glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. A few other kids snickered.

After I was sure Mr. Wright was completely reabsorbed in his email again, I carefully pulled my phone from my pocket. After double checking that it was on silent mode, I noticed I had a text.

**_you in detention still?_ **

The next was from Mikey. Interesting. I eyed the clock, 3:30. I had a half hour left. My eyes peered over at Mr. Wright who was now facing away from us at his desk. I looked back down at my phone and started to quickly type out a reply.

_got a half hour left. wh?y_

Mikey's reply came quicker than I was expecting, **_just get home as soon as you can. got somone for ya to meet_**

I closed my phone. _Who the hell am I supposed to meet?_ I questioned in my head

I passed the rest of the time in detention playing mindless games on my phone, double checking every now and then that Mr. Wright still facing the other way. The bell finally rang at 4 and I grabbed my back off the floor and sped out of the room. I flipped open my cell after I got outside and typed out another text to Mikey.

_just got out, walking home now. who am i meetign????_

I never got a text back. The 25 minute walk to my house seemed to drag on forever but I eventually made  it home. I swung open the door and dropped my bag on the floor, grabbing my stechbook from inside first. I smelled coffee brewing.  _Did Mikey make that? He hates coffee!_

I headed downstairs to the basement, which served as a little living room on side and my bedroom on the other. I heard voices downstairs. I recognized Mikey's voice and I heard Bob and Ray's laughter, but who was the fourth voice? The giggles I heard from the fourth mystery voice were high and adorable.  _Mikey never makes new friends..._ I thought as I hopped down the stairs. 

"Gerard, you're here!" Mikey called. 

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw everyone sitting on the two couches on the living room side of the room. The tv was turned on to some horror film. I didn't have much time to notice the movie, however, because my heart almost stopped in my chest when I saw who the fourth voice belonged to.  _Scorpion Boy!!_

I guess everyone noticed my mouth hanging open because there was a wave of laughter. Scorpion Boy blushed slightly. He turned his head toward the horror film, probably trying to hide his now very red face. 

Ray was trying to stifle a laugh, "Gerard, this is the new kid, Frank. He seemed a little lost after last period today so your brother decided to invite him over."

Scorpion Boy, or Frank I guess, turned back and offered a timid smile. He brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

I blinked a few times but didn't move a muscle. 

"Hi," I said finally. Everyone erupted in giggles again and Frank turned another bright shade of pink. 

"Well, come sit down, ya dumb fuck," Bob laughed. He moved from his seat next to Frank and moved on to the other couch, forcing me to sit next to Frank. I felt my face get hot and Mikey rolled his eyes. 

At least now I know his name.  _Frank._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to Mikey for helping Gerard out a little ;)
> 
> this chapter is kind of setting up plot for the next chapter so sorry if its short!! thanks for reading everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this isn't long, but Im just getting started, don't worry. Don't forget to leave feedback and comments to let me know if you like it!!


End file.
